ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Victoria is a Jedi Padawan and a supporting character in Across the Portal: Interference and the deuteragonist of the remainder of the Across the Portal series. Biography Early life Born just before the beginning of the Conflict of the Pearian, Victoria was trained by Deor at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. During this time, she befriended a fellow Jedi Youngling named B'en'jamin Thorrn. Padawan Learner Going offworld Victoria attained the status of Padawan Learner prior to the conclusion of the conquest. Along with her master, Victoria finally went offworld for the first time in her life on a mission to Malastare. They later undertook a second mission, this time to the volcanic world of Mustafar. Meeting Kristen In 240 BBY, Victoria was introduced to Kristen when she was teleported to a galaxy far, far away. After Thorrn went to speak with Yoda, Victoria took to educating Kristen about the rough and tough streets of Coruscant and about "how the best live because they are willing to give", and they got off to a good start. Thorrn returned and told Kristen the two of them were going to find a mysterious marble holder, which in a cruel twist of fate turned out to be the idealistic and enigmatic Xerin Hedashield. Eventually, she was sent to check on the duo. However, she became entangled in a fight with Teddy, one of the Terrifying Triplets. She managed to subdue Kristen when she attacked her, but since she was disguised as a clown, she didn't recognize her. However, B'en'jamin Thorrn arrived with his own costume and immediately recognized her. The two had a talk and Victoria fruitfully suggested they make camp for the night, at which point she taught Kristen and Thorrn about Malastare and Mustafar, the only planets she had been to other than Coruscant until now. Thorrn eventually decided to put out the fire and go to sleep. Victoria followed as well, and soon everyone was fast asleep. Conflict of the Numbers Preparing for battle Victoria was thrilled to greet Kristen when she returned to Coruscant. Battle of Coruscant After Bean convinced Kristen to interfere, Victoria joined the others and they burst outside to reinforce Yoda's forces. It became clear, however, that they were nonetheless outnumbered. Victoria accompanied Kristen, Volto, and Phoenix to pursue Xerin Hedashield on board the Vindicator. During the battle, Victoria met up with Kristen and said that she could not wait to see the look on the face of Xerin Hedashield. Kristen had no idea that Hedashield was anywhere near the Jedi Temple, so Volto pointed to the observation tower where Kristen used the Force to briefly see inside. She decided to rescue B'en'jamin Thorrn and to take out the Supreme Leader herself and Victoria, along with Phoenix and Volto. However, the mission was ultimately a failure, and Victoria narrowly escaped with her life. Although the battle had all but devastated the Jedi Order, Yoda assured Victoria that the Jedi, and hope, would survive. Subsequently, the remaining heroes united alongside Yoda to defeat Darth Mutialatus' Force vortex and to save Coruscant. Unable to accept the death of her dear friend, Victoria used the Force to find him. She found him outside Xerin Hedashield's private chamber. Horrified, she attempted to talk to him, but he told her it was not a good time and that he was doing the right thing. A normal life Living with Gahid Seeing it was no longer safe to be a Jedi, Victoria left the Jedi Order, though she was still allowed to keep her lightsaber. This act of empathy touched her, and she swore she would never forsake them, and discreetly assist them whenever possible. One year later, Victoria now had a boyfriend named Gahid and lived in a cabin located near Ewan's Diner. Her first date with Gahid was at the diner, where they became close friends with its operator, Ewan Jettster, a Besalisk who claimed he was the third generation running the seedy restaurant. Jettster bonded with Victoria and eventually offered her employment at his diner, which she accepted. However, she had to hide her Force connection to ensure no one turned her in to the Third Order. Consequentially, she often had accidents while serving customers that led her to realize she had become too reliant on her powers. Despite of the group taking a stand to fix what had happened to everyone, Victoria still pursued on not joining the war before Gahid came to hush up the argument and bring her inside, leaving Kristen to think Gahid was not someone to cross. Debating with Gahid At night, while cleaning the dishes after dinner, Victoria had an argument with her boyfriend when he brought up Volto. Victoria pointed to his name on her list of people they had created together that they had previously agreed never to discuss, but deep down she missed Volto. On Gahid's urging, Victoria agreed life was giving her a second chance, had given Gahid a chance to prove his worth, and so she decided to take up Kristen's offer. Protecting Kristen Returning to the Jedi Order Despite Victoria's initial refusal to help, the Men of Thorrn continued to converse. Victoria then talked about the conditions of her life before joining the war, wanting the Third Order destroyed but not having to die trying. Fighting Xerin Hedashield Sitting down on a faraway hill alone, Victoria found herself face-to-face with the Supreme Leader. Hedashield told her that Thorrn had divulged everything he knew of Victoria to her. Ignoring this act of disloyalty, Victoria asked why she thought what she was doing was okay. Hedashield claimed to be a revolutionist, to which Victoria retorted by condemning her as an evil woman who desired mass murder. Nodding wistfully in affirmation to Victoria, Hedashield stopped and began to reminisce. Hedashield used the Force to show many flashbacks of the Devastation of Vrean to Victoria, horrifying her at the aspect of the planet's mutilation at the uncaring hands of the Galactic Republic. Hedashield explained that under her rule, people would be free to follow their own goals and make their own decisions. While initially shaken and in agreement with Hedashield's spite towards the Republic, Victoria stood and firmly labelled Hedashield as hypocritical, citing the Massacre on Alderaan. Hedashield claimed that she had not ordered Darth Mutialatus to exterminate anyone and had punished him for it, before explaining a flaw in her Force connection that had accidentally caused Mutialatus horrific suffering, though Hedashield still felt it was karma. Battle of Mustafar Legacy Though Victoria did not live to witness it, her prediction of civilization standing up to the Third Order was proven correct, as many civilian reinforcements arrived from offworld to fight mere moments after Velocity Tox struck her down. Victoria's prediction of her friends was also proven true, as the galaxy hailed Kristen in the wake of Xerin Hedashield's death and B'en'jamin Thorrn would be forgiven 'after multiple apologies and a crap load of healing time' as she had predicted. Personality and traits Victoria was a kind, funny, tough, proud, beautiful, and compassionate Jedi-in-training. She was very responsible and mature and earned the approval of many senior-ranking Jedi. Sometimes, Victoria acted like a sister figure to Kristen since she was seen; most of the time, taking care of her, educating her about the rough and tough streets of Coruscant and about "how the best live because they are willing to give", protecting her from danger. She took her training seriously and encouraged B'en'jamin Thorrn to do likewise, being the first to notice he seemed distant during the outbreak of the Conflict of the Numbers. In spite of her dedication to the Jedi Order's ideals, the idea of a normal life intrigued Victoria greatly as she made attempts to extradite herself from the Jedi persona and indeed, prior to her involvement in the Battle of Coruscant, pondered the possibility of working as a part-time chef for her old acquaintance, Ewan Jettster. After the disastrous outcome of the Battle of Coruscant, Victoria indeed decided to retire, begin dating Gahid, and accept employment at Ewan's Diner. She was initially unwilling to return to being a Jedi when presented with a potential chance to undo it all but in the end her guilt over Volto's death allowed her to overcome this and she showed the same amount of selflessness as she had before, willingly sacrificing herself to give Kristen an opportunity to bring down the Third Order. Unlike Thorrn, Victoria demonstrated an incorruptible moral code, as she resisted Xerin Hedashield's seduction and resisted the Dark side of the Force, even when given Hedashield's tragic backstory painting the Galactic Republic in such a negative light, she still realized the Third Order was not what it seemed and continued serving the efforts against her. Powers and abilities Powers The Force: Victoria was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. She assisted the other Jedi in containing and dissipating the lethally dangerous vortex left behind by Darth Mutialatus. *'Telekinesis': Victoria utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. **'Force push': Victoria utilized Force push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. She was able to throw a missile as large as a mountain at Xerin Hedashield, albeit with nearly twenty other Jedi helping her. **'Force pull': Victoria utilized Force pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. *'Peak-Human Agility': Victoria was very athletic. Abilities *'Lightsaber Combat': Victoria was skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the finest lightsaber wielders of her time, using her athletic lightsaber skills in tandem with her other attributes in the Force with expert finesse and cunning to outwit her opponents. *'Master Combatant': Before becoming a Padawan Learner, Victoria was a powerful warrior in her own right. A lifetime of practice and study in swordplay made her a formidable fighter, easily surpassing Kristen in technical skill. Even B'en'jamin Thorrn claimed she could "give him a run for his money". *'Survival Skills': Her experience in wilderness survival allowed her to survive by hunting and foraging when on her own searching for the Pearian. *'Indomitable Willpower': Victoria possessed immense willpower and bravery. Victoria, unlike her friend B'en'jamin Thorrn, demonstrated an incorruptible moral code, as she resisted Xerin Hedashield's charisma even when faced with the concept of the Galactic Republic being potentially toxic, and continued to oppose her. Relationships B'en'jamin Thorrn Kristen Gahid Shae Bibble Victoria appeared to possess a close relationship with Shae Bibble, a politician-in-training. Despite being somewhat moody at first, Bibble was entertained by Victoria's witty sense of humor. Whilst she seemed to dislike her gentle, hard-working, and serious nature, Bibble did not belittle or argue against her. This was different from Kristen, as she contrasted her as well yet she did not initially show Kristen the same respect. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Interference'' *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' References Category:Females Category:Across the Portal characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Lovers Category:Jedi Category:Heroines